Xylia Alder
* * *XVT-EOT2S Scarlet Sibyl *LM111EXX E-Racer|universe = Build Divers|storyline = Gundam Build Divers Repose|image = Xylia Alder (Timelines Uniform).jpg|height = 157.5cm|hair = Hot pink|eyes = Mulberry}}Xylia Alder is one of the main protagonists of Gundam Build Divers Repose. She works part-time at Timelines and is the younger sister of Cernos Alder. Appearance Xylia sports shoulder-length hot pink hair with mulberry colored eyes and a small frame. She's often seen wearing her school uniform or if she's working, a white top with a red bow and an orange apron over-top. Personality & Character Xylia is overly joyful to the point of being contagious which makes her popular with her classmates. Even the patrons at Timelines have a hard time ignoring her joyful demeanor. Xylia is also incredibly competitive turning even the smallest task into a game, which she has to win. Her competitive natural leads her to be impulsive and brash but she'll always act with good intentions. With her brother, however, Xylia puts on a smug persona and does her best to prove herself to him despite Cernos already being proud of her achievements. Under her joy and confidence, Xylia is also an emotional individual prone to crying, luckily she has a strong group of friends to help her overcome her feelings or share a tear. After receiving the XVT-EOT2 Sibyl (Unit 2) from her brother, Xylia started building her own mobile suits and even contributes to the collection of Gunpla on display at the bar. She would eventually begin openly competing in tournaments with the hopes of making a name for herself and create a team of her own. History Early Life Xylia was born into a restrictive and high demanding family where she would spend her early years dedicated to studies. Her parents had intended for her to be a successful doctor which she naturally followed their wishes. She was introduced to Gundam by her brother who would often watch the various series of the franchise with her. By the age of 10, Xylia was spending more time obsessing over everything Gundam she would even start skipping classes to build Gunpla with her brother. Unfortunately, her parents caught wind of what the siblings were doing and subsequently kicked them both out of the household for giving up on "their dreams" New Home Xylia would find herself attending school in Nerima, Japan. Thanks to her brother, they were able to quickly find a place in Japan with a host a family until they were able to get on their feet. During this time, the siblings were introduced to Gunpla Battle by their host sibling Kiriko, a well-known Gunpla Fighter in the local area. The trio would spend a whole lot of time battling each other, improving their skills, and bonding over a similar passion. As Cernos and Kiriko would build their own gunpla, Xylia kept using straight-assembly kits as her skill alone allowed her to keep up with the others. Timelines Six years would pass, Xylia would skip classes to "work" at Timelines to continue battling with her brother and Kiriko. Luckily Cernos owns the bar allowing Xylia to work despite being underaged. Actually, it's thanks to her brother that minors can even enjoy the battle bar at all as long as they don't try ordering any alcohol. While working at the bar Xylia realized that due to her Gunpla choice that her capabilities were being held back. This came at a shocking realization after being swiftly defeated by a mysterious newcomer to the bar. Upon her defeat, Xylia would beg Cernos to build her a powerful Gunpla to which he would continually turn her down. Reluctantly, Cernos would give her the XVT-EOT2S Scarlet Sibyl for her 16th birthday. After challenging Cernos and the original Sibyl, Xylia finally understood why people built their own gunpla. Relationships * Cernos Alder/ The Envoy Of Tekkaden * Kiriko Onishi